Nalini Singh
Nalini Singh ha entrado en el reducido grupo de grandes escritoras del género romántico paranormal y de urban fantasy —como Sherrilyn Kenyon, Charlaine Harris, J. R. Ward, Patricia Briggs y Christine Feehan— gracias a la serie Psi/Cambiantes, que inició con esta novela: La noche del cazador. Con esta saga y la de El Gremio de los Cazadores, Nalini Singh ha escalado a las listas de best sellers de Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña y Alemania, ha ganado numerosos premios del género y, sobre todo, el favor de los lectores. Nalini Singh nació en Fiji y se crió en Nueva Zelanda. Vivió en Japón durante tres años, durante los cuales aprovechó para viajar y conocer otros países asiáticos. Ha trabajado como abogada, bibliotecaria, profesora de inglés, en una fábrica de dulces y en un banco, y no necesariamente por este orden. Actualmente reside en Nueva Zelanda y se dedica exclusivamente a escribir. Series * Psi Cambiantes * El Gremio de Cazadores * Silhouette Desire * Rock Kiss * Trinidad Psi-Cambiantes Premios *3º Premio Clendon (1999) *Premio Jane Porter (2001) *Premio Clendon de los lectores (2001) *Premio Sir Julius Vogel (2008 y 2009) *Romance Writers of America RITA Nomination 2014: Heart of Obsidian *Publishers Weekly Best Summer Books of 2014: Shield of Winter *Australian Romance Readers Award for Favorite Paranormal Romance 2013: Heart of Obsidian *Love Letter Awards 2014 (Germany): Favorite Author | Favorite Paranormal/Fantasy: Geheimnisvolle Berührung *All About Romance Annual Poll: Best Paranormal Romance/Most Tortured Hero: Heart of Obsidian | Best Romance Couple (Honorable Mention): Elena & Raphael de Archangel's Legion *New York Times and USA Today Bestseller lists 2013: Wild Invitation, Archangel's Legion, Heart of Obsidian *Spiegel Bestseller list (Germany) 2013: Geheimnisvolle Berührung (#2), Gilde der Jäger: Engelsdunkel (#7) Libros Favoritos *Rememberance de Jude Deveraux *Serie The Heralds of Valdemar de Mercedes Lackey *The Pern books de Anne McCaffrey *Queen of the Darkness de Anne Bishop *Moon Called de Patricia Briggs *Othello de William Shakespeare *The In Death books de JD Robb *Night Play de Sherrilyn Kenyon *Simple Jess de Pamela Morsi *Orchid, Amaryllis, Zinnia de Jayne Castle *Lady Love de Diana Palmer *Loving Evangeline de Linda Howard *Demon Moon de Meljean Brook *Magic Strikes de Ilona Andrews *The Time is Short de Nerina Hilliard *The Chocolate de Laura Florand Entre Bastidores Siempre me han fascinado los poderes psíquicos, la sola idea de que podamos tener capacidades que han permanecido adormecidas. Experimentos científicos han concluido que los humanos usamos sólo un pequeño porcentaje de nuestro cerebro. ¿Qué ocurriría si, de repente, fuéramos capaces de desarrollar esas habilidades? ¿No resulta factible que esos poderes, considerados ahora paranormales, se convirtieran en algo cotidiano? Cuando era una niña siempre soñaba con poder leer las mentes de los demás. No obstante, a medida que fui creciendo, las consideraciones éticas me hicieron replantearme este deseo y pensé que en realidad no quería acceder a los pensamientos de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, ¿pueden los telépatas controlar sus habilidades? ¿Qué ocurriría si fueran incapaces de regularlas? Todos mis pensamientos sobre los poderes psíquicos dejaron de agolparse un día de febrero de 2005. Una idea me invadió. Y era engañosamente simple: ¿Y si la otra cara de la moneda de los poderes psíquicos fuera la peor de las locuras? ¿Y si te llevaran directamente al asesinato? ¿Qué harías para sobrevivir?Estas preguntas de pesadilla fueron el inicio de La noche del cazador. La idea me arrolló de tal manera que completé el primer borrador de la novela en sólo tres semanas. En cada página que escribía las preguntas se volvían más complejas porque estas personas no eran sólo sus habilidades, sino que eran personas con sentimientos. Y todos ellos se encontraban en una encrucijada. Es probable que en el futuro escriba más sobre este tema. Pero, por el momento, os dejo con esta pregunta: Si fuerais parte de la PsiNet, ¿escogeríais aplicar el Silencio? Categoría:Mundo Real